


How Much Do You Bet Me To Flip The Desk?

by StariNights



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern Era, dares, dumbasses in love, guys help i dont know how to tag, just read it its good i promise, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StariNights/pseuds/StariNights
Summary: //Even David, your token Straight-A-Gay was falling asleep. It didn't help that their professor had the most monotone voice Jack had ever heard.He looked around the room at all his friends. Unlike Davey, Racetrack was asleep. His face started slipping out of his palm and Spot got his camera ready for when Race would actually slam face first into the desk.Ah, young love. So beautiful.//(Aka Stari projects their hatred for math on the newsies. Also Jack flips a desk))





	How Much Do You Bet Me To Flip The Desk?

Calculus was the same as always. That is to say, boring as fuck.

Even David, your token Straight-A-Gay was falling asleep. It didn't help that their professor had the most monotone voice Jack had ever heard.

He looked around the room at all his friends. Unlike Davey, Racetrack was asleep. His face started slipping out of his palm and Spot got his camera ready for when Race would actually slam face first into the desk.

Ah, young love. So beautiful.

He glanced back at Albert, who was chucking little paper balls at the back of Elmer's head from the back row. Elmer didn't seem too affected, he just tossed them back over his head. He didn't seem to care where they'd land as one bounced off of Kathrine's head. She, in turn, chucked it at Albert with all her might before returning back to her conversation with the other Jacobs twin, ("the better Jacobs twin" she would say before pressing a sloppy kiss to Sarah's cheek. She and Jack always argued who got the better Jacobs. He did, of course. How dare you suggest he didn't!) Mush was literally in Blinks lap while Blink scrolled through his phone. 

Jack glanced back up to Mr. Fisk. He didn't seem to notice any of the shenanigans happening in his class. A devilish grin spread across his face as he thought of a (probably awful) idea.

He leaned over to Davey, who had busied himself with doodling little squares in the margins of his notes as to not fall asleep. "Hey," his boyfriend jumped out of whatever daze he was in and looked at Jack with his wide blue eyes "how much would you bet me to flip this desk? Right here, right now"

That brought a snort from Davey, who covered his mouth with his hand in that way that made Jack just melt. "Please don't flip the desk" he whisper hissed, the annoyed motherly look completely lost on Jack as he got lost in his smile.

"Babe, C'mon! I bet he wouldn't even notice" he gestured to their teacher, who hadn't looked back at his class all lesson.

"Don't you 'babe' me," he said, swatting playfully at Jack's shoulder before turning his attention back to his notes "now pay attention, math isn't your strong suit" 

Jack mimed hurt at Davey's "absolutely abysmal way of treating the love of his life!"

He snorted "big words Jacky, wonder who taught ya those" he winked before going back to his notes once more.

Jack sighed dramatically, laying his head down on his folded arms. He jumped up only a moment later when Racetrack's face finally slipped off his palm and he smacked his face into the desk.

He was confused for a second then glared at Spot who was snickering like an asshole. "You're a shitty boyfriend. I want a divorce"

Spot scoffed, scooting his chair over so he could kiss the side of Race's head. "You wouldn't. You love me too much"

Race grumbled as Spot wrapped an arm around his waist and didn't move his chair back. Jack fake-gagged, "gross, get a room"

"Oh, I'm sorry Radio City, does this make you uncomfortable? Good. Anything to get you back for me walking in on you making out with Mouth in fucking church" Spot deadpanned and Race snickered.

"Jeez Kelly, leave room for Jesus"

Jack rolled his eyes and swatted at Race's shoulder. "Whatever," he paused, looking at Davey then back at the other two again "hey, how much would you guys bet me to flip over a desk?"

Davey looked up from his notebook, exasperated, "please don't do that"

"10 dollars"

"Deal" Jack stood up just as Davey said "wait no Jack, don't-" and flipped his desk over, knocking his notebook and sketches all over the floor and snapping everyone in the room out of their collective calculus-induced coma.

Davey looked like he wanted to scream when Mr. Fisk turned around to look at Jack with a look that only be described as bored.

"Uh, sorry sir," Jack floundered for an excuse for a moment when Davey stood beside him.

"The tarantula from biology is loose and it was on his book. It just freaked him out" he gave the teacher the same good Jewish boy smile that he gave his parents when he got home late "I can take it to the science lab just so it doesn't cause any more distractions"

Mr. Fisk just nodded before turning back to his board "alright mister Jacobs, thank you."

Davey nodded before stooping down to scoop up some invisible spider and nodded for Jack to follow him

The moment the door closed behind him, Davey smacked Jack upside the head.

"What the heck Jack?" He whisper hissed, crossing his arms at his chest.

"Whoah now David, language" Jack put a hand over his chest in mock offense, completely ignoring the boy of anxiety in the back of his mind telling him Davey was tired of his antics and was going to leave him.

Davey rolled his eyes, but then he was grinning "oh whatever Jacky, you better use that ten dollars to get something nice"

Jack matched his smile and slung an arm around his shoulder. "Yeah, a date with you!"

Davey scoffed and pushed at his face "Oh shush"

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo Its me again!! Hmu @allthenewsiesaregay-bitch at that one hell site. Request shit or just yell at me about stuff!!


End file.
